Finding Freedom
by emilxy
Summary: Eren meets Levi in a coffee shop in France. Where Eren is supposed to be 'Starting a life'. Things don't start off well between the two. What happens when they cross paths again, *in the same night* when in danger? Eren slowly is giving up on himself. He feels a strong pull and might be falling hard for his new acquaintance? Friend? He has no Idea what to make of Levi Ackerman


**EREN'S P.O.V.**

I stared at a man sitting in a leather chair with a book in his hand. I gaped as I washed over his figure. He had sharp grey eyes and beautiful midnight-black hair. he wore a black t-shirt and jeans. His legs were crossed over the other in an attempt to be comfortable. He was striking, intriguing even. I sat a few feet away from him, although just looking at him made my stomach churn.

_What am I thinking?! This is Ridiculous!_

I quickly pulled away my stare and tried to read my book again. I couldn't concentrate to save my life. I kept crossing and un-crossing my legs. I scanned over pages but never really read them. I coughed and squirmed. This was absolute torture. I wanted to get up but I felt rooted to my spot. Like I shouldn't get up unless he did. I coughed once again.

"God, Shut up already brat." The man said brutally with an annoyed look.

I bet I must have looked taken aback. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks and I pushed out a hushed apology.

"Whatever." The man rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

I felt a little put-down because of the mans attitude but oddly this made me drawn to him more. The look on his face was the definition of concentration. A blank yet comprehending look. the way his lips formed a thin line. The way his eyes looked focused and controlled. Or maybe even the way his head tilted slightly. As I stared the more curious I grew. The man caught my stare and shot from his chair...

I had expected him to be a _tad_ taller than he was. He was roughly 6 inches shorter than me. I gasped as his t-shirt clung to his abdomen showing off his defined lines.

_I wonder what he looks like shirtless... _

_Oh god! What is happening? Please think of something, anything but this!_

I finally realized he was standing in front of me.

"What are you staring at?" The man asked coldly.

"N-Nothing, I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking back down at my book. I could feel his fire gaze on the back of my head.

"What. Were. You. Staring. At?" The man asked.

"It doesn't matter, just leave me alone." I was surprised By the kick of annoyance and anger that hinted through my words.

"Obviously It does as you were staring at me like a horny dog." He blurted. I snapped my eyes to his and knew my face flushed greatly.

"You're disgusting." I spat at him. My words were unnatural and foreign to the tongue.

"I wasn't the one staring sexually at you was I?" He said sharply.

"Are you begging to get hit in the mouth?!" The words left my regretful lips before I could think.

"Are you implying that you want to hurt me?" The man said. My pride took over me, oh how i hated my pride

"Yes, Yes I am." I said sternly, sealing the deal.

"Go for it." The man said.

I felt heat rush through my face and wanted too but couldn't hurt him. I clenched and un-clenched my fists in anger. I just couldn't, the strength wouldn't come to me like it usually did. I raised my hand in an attempt to wave him off, but he grabbed my wrist roughly and flipped me over onto my back. With a *clunk* As i hit the ground. I lingered slightly on the floor mortified. This anger-management needed dwarf had a kick to him. I stood and stared at him with vulnerable eyes. I felt embarrassed, angry and flustered all at once and it was overwhelming. I caught his gaze once more and stormed out of the local coffee shop. I had no idea what I was really feeling. I was shaken by the way his lips moved and his eyes shined. I was amused by his attitude. I was angered at his need to fight. But most of all I was curious and hungry to know everything about him. Something was drawing me in. Like a magnet. I tried to push those thoughts away as I found myself in a dark alleyway between old buildings. I slid down the wall and sat on the ground, shaking as the whole thing replayed in my head. I felt hushed tears flow down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I had no reason to. I was just confused as to why I like him, why I'm so drawn to him. I guess it reminded me of my mother, There was always something that people liked about her. Except she was kind and caring. She truly was a magnet. Always laughing and making you smile. But she _was_ a mother, it was her job. The memories of her blood flowing through the hallway clouded his mind just like it always had. And the emptiness I felt when I never saw my father again. I had mikasa but she was back in their hometown. While he left to start a life. That place happened to be Paris, France. He knew his move wasn't because he wanted to 'start a life' and mikasa knew this as well. But he needed to escape for a while and mikasa felt it was right. otherwise she would have never let him go. Mikasa was my adopted sister, but more like one of my best friends throughout life. She always ha-

My thoughts were interrupted by low and struggled laughs. I could hear footsteps creep their way over to me.

"Awe look! The pussy is crying, Do you need your mommy?" They said making fools out of themselves using childish comebacks.

"Leave me alone, assholes," I snarled. I was really not in the mood for this.

"Oh he wants to be tough now huh?" The shadowed man was inches from my face and I could smell the stench that emitted of of him. It smelled like booze. His words slurred and he walked with uncertainty.

I wiped dry tears from my face.

"Get away from me." I said.

The five drunken me crowded around me. Although they were drunk there was to many of them and I couldn't fight all of them. I was cornered by drunks and about to be beaten for the fun of it, great just great. I tried to push them away but gave up when my dark thoughts took me away. I fell the the ground and let them beat me.

_Let them have their fun, let them beat your worthless being_

Every kick and punch hurt more than the last one. He felt himself being slammed into the brick walls but suddenly he didn't care anymore. He tried to let himself blackout but was pulled out of everything when he heard a loud shout.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I saw nothing but heard footsteps reach towards the men in question.

"Look, another one. Maybe this one will give up as easily as the last one did." I grimaced at the mans words.

All I heard was grunts of pain and pleads to stop. After a couple of minutes I felt myself being picked up and held in someones arms. I pried my eyes open and saw It was the man from the coffee shop. I started squirming.

"Stop moving brat im not going to hurt you." He mumbled to me.

"I don't even know who you are." I tried to sound serious but it came out as a whimper.

"My name is Levi Ackerman. Now shut up and stop whining. Youll make yourself even more injured." He growled.

"Eren Jaeger." I responded. I obeyed his instructions but instead fell asleep in Levi's arms.


End file.
